Heart of the Dragon
by Flippy5
Summary: Based after the events of shippuden, primarily self created characters. May have Naruto character cameos. "Many years after the downfall of Akatsuki, a new story emerges about an outcast, living as a shinobi for his village. His adventure starts today."
1. Chapter 1

The whole disclaimer, i do not own naruto or the enviroment in which my story takes place...if i did, it wouldn't be as sucessful as it is today so you all should be thankful!

Thunder struck the land, the tremors caused by the sound reverberated throughout the muddy field. Two figures stood facing one another, lightning setting the stage as these shadows darted at each other. A flash of lightning and the crash of the thunder hid what followed, the cry of a pained roar was dulled by the patter of the rain striking the ground…

Months before….

The sun shown down on the bustling village people greeted each other as if they had always known each other. The carpenters built their buildings, the merchant sold their wares, and the young rushed towards the school, built strong and tall, like a fortress. Their the children learned math, physics, teamwork, and above all else, the way of the ninja.

In a tree near the entrance to the school, a figure watched as the teens and preteens dashed into the school. His red eyes tracking all of their movements, slitted pupils diagnosing everything that he viewed, the green scaly tail emerged from his rear swayed back and forth, tongue licking his fangs in eager delight. Waiting….watching…

"hey Ryun!!" a shout was yelled behind the stalking figuring, causing him to jump and slip, falling and possibly hitting every single branch on the way down. At the point where the ground and his face connected, the children took no notice of the twitching mass of flesh and kept walking into the building. He sat up, a dazed look and goofy smile on his face. A smaller figure leapt from the tree gracefully, landing on the ground with both feet, using her hands to help brace impact. Her agile figure and delicate frame were easily complimented by the blue tipped tail covered in white fur, and matching cat ears atop her long flowing red hair. She giggled at the sight of the mass on the ground.

"Ryun, I told you, you'll never be able to sneak up on me" she said smiling at him.

"Hey, I almost got you once before Neka!" he said trying to stick up for himself. She shook her head.

"You fell of the academy roof" she said sighing. He groaned.

"Ok, it wasn't the most graceful landing, but I did make you jump!" he grinned. "therefore I win!!" she stared at him, her eye slightly twitching. She tossed a container she was holding towards him. Catching it, he opened the container as his eyes widened and became as bright as the sun. "Your ramen smells as delicious as always! It definitely makes it work getting hit on the head daily." She smiled at him, blushing slightly.

"Thanks Ryry." She looked down at his watch. "I got to go, today's my graduation exam…" she looked down. Ryun walked up to her and smiled

"You'll do fine, just stay calm and show them what your made off." He pushed her towards the door. "Hurry! Don't be late because of me!" She walked through the door, waving as he waved back to her. As soon as he lost sight of her, he jumped up, making it to the top of the school and started to chow down on the gift package, thinking about her the entire time. Nervous thoughts raced through his head. ' today is the day I get my first squad.' he wondered if he would get Neka as a student. He liked her, and she obviously knew, but he often held in his feelings for her, not wanting to outcast her because of their four year age difference, or worse, lose her forever. He finished his ramen and decided to spy on the exams, nothing better to do at the moment. Taking of his shirt, his backless undershirt shown the muscles on his slightly tanned skin, the black fabric tightly against his skin. He groaned for a moment, as large green wings emerged from his back. He rubbed his hands through his messy brown hair and stared downwards towards the exam room, perching up on the highest window. He wasn't supposed to be selective, but he still hoped he would have her on his team…


	2. Chapter 2

well this is my attempt at my own origional fanfic. im new, so feedback is welcome. please enjoy and spare no comment or insult.

--

Watching through the window of the room, not really attempting to be stealthy, his wings were drawn back into his body. He watched all the hopeful students through the glass, laughing at the goofballs whos screwups were undeniable. He smiled and others even shocked by the talent of these new shinobi.

"Komaru Zentain" the teacher called out. A boy of about 14 walked into the room, his long blond hair swayed as he walked, his basic blue sweat pants and skintight shirt gave him an interesting appearance.

"Wow, dude looks like a lady" Ryun said to himself.

"The test will take place." The test was simple, perform a clone jutsu at the least level. Special clones were excepted. The young child smiled, performing a series of hand signs, that were obviously not the normal.

"Flash Flare" a ball of light was formed, as everyones shadow was extended, even Ryun was blinded slightly, but managed to see what happened next, a clone of Komaru emerged from his sensei's shadow as it tapped him on the shoulder, very obviously there, turning around to face his shadow, he seen the goofy smile on the clone as the light faded along with the clone.

"Pass!" the sensei smiled happily, stamping a paper. Komaru smiled as we walked out. "Next is Neka Kishimanato." Ryuns heart jumped when he heard her name, and tried to conceal himself better. The 15 year old walked through the door, starting a year later than most students has made her nervous about passing. Ryun could smell her fear, he so wanted to jump through the window to help her out, but he couldn't do it, he didn't want to expel her from the exam. He sat on the window sill quietly and watched.

"Please….let her succeed…" he silently prayed.

"The test will now take place!" Neka got into position and did the basic hand signs for a clone jutsu. She looked like she was struggling focusing she then noticed, looking up as Ryun quickly ducked. 'Did she see me?' he sat there nervously. He peeked over the window and noticed she was concentrating, a smile on her face.

"Clone jutsu!" she successfully created several clones that were a perfect copy of her.

"Pass!" the sensei said as he stamped a piece of paper. Neka shot another glance towards the window, giggling slightly as she walked out of the room.

Casually waiting outside the school faking asleep in the tree, he heard Neka skip out.

"Hey Ryun!!" He acted like he woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"huh?" He spoke in a tired voice. "what's up?" she blushed slightly.

"I'm sure I don't need to tell you." She said shyly. His goofy smile instantly gave him away but he kept up his guise.

"Tell me what? I'm so confused." She jumped up into the tree and whispered something into his ear, before going back into the room to receive her headband. He just sat there blushing profusely, his tail standing on end. He just layed there, knowing that he would soon be called in to review his new squad. Almost on que, the teacher called into the tree.

"Ryun the student assignment is about to begin." he jumped out of the tree and walked with the slightly older man, he could tell he was a bit jealous of him for only being 19 and already a jounin, while he was still a chuunin. He just shrugged off the aura because even so, he knew that the sensei respected him as well. He walked down the hallway thinking about what Neka told him…

"Thank you Ryun…for being here for me…"


	3. Chapter 3

Walking into the room with all of the other senseis to be, Ryun felt nervous, he was by far the youngest…and the most excluded. The Hachuu Clan from which he descended was a practically extinct clan. They were all without a ninja village, far away with no one around for miles. They lived peacefully enjoying the nature and everything it has to offer. The many diversities of bloodlines, from turtles, to snakes and alligators, and even the noble house of the dragon. All gone in one night, few escaped, almost everyone else was slaughtered ruthlessly by the raiding party of a lost ninja village. Days traveling through dence forest had almost taken his life, slipping into sleep, only to be awoken by a man in a scary looking mask. After a few personal questions he was adopted and raised by a local family who loved him even though he was different, though others didn't see that, he was an outcast, an abomination… until recently he felt alone, until he found someone like him…who shared her DNA with a cat…

Snapping out of his own personal flashback he heard his name called.

"Ryun Hachuu!" he quietly walked over to the man, taking the folder he was handing out, and walking back to his seat, avoiding the uneasy stares by the other jounin. He sat down opening the folder, reviewing the instructions for testing them. He quietly finished looking through, and then started to look at his student profiles one on one. He read the names to himself, partly praying to have her…

"Komaru Zentain" he smiled to himself, remembering his abilities. He would be an interesting fellow to work with. " Sekal Hyuuga" he read that over and go an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Hyuugas creeped him out…not to say that it wasn't the same way with them. Hyuugas always stayed away from him…period, they could see straight through him…and he guessed they didn't like what they saw. Apperantly the head made it Clan law to reveil what they had seen. He looked over the picture, classic Hyuuga style outfit with the clan symbol. His colorless eyes, looked like they could see straight through a persons soul. He had a stern and serious look on his face. He took a deep breath, and turned the page…

Neka proudly displayed her new forehead protector around her forehead, constantly poking it happily, walking towards the door where her new team will meet. She opened the door with two boys waiting paitently, she just took a seat in a chair, the long haired blond boy kept asking the other annoying questions about his eyes. She was nervous, remembering that he would be a sensei. "Ryun…" she had only met the jounin a year ago but the things he'd say and how he would act… she enjoyed it. Maybe it was nervs that had her hold back how she truly felt. 'He's older… he's not interested in me' she sighed as she waited, now the one ignoring the blond boy, who was constantly hitting on her

"Go away please." she said coldly. "im not interested"

"Come on cutie, at least let me scratch those cute ears" he grinned as he reached for them, in almost milliseconds he found a blade just about touching his finger. She scowled at him as he backed away and went back to bugging the other guy. She sheathed her katana and kept waiting, still feeling the nerves tingling everywhere. The sounds of footsteps were heard outside the door as her head perked up. She smiled brightly.

"He could never sneak up on me…"


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to begin this chapter by saying sorry about the wait and shortness of the previous chapters, I meant for them to just be introductory chapters and they were supposed to be short. I will give my best effort from here on out to make this story as entertaining as possible. I would love for everyone to accept this completely original idea and allow me the chance to make this story into something concerns death letters and anything you feel necessary…but if all possible I would like to avoid the death letters.

Chapter 4 It begins

Ryun walked into the classroom with one of his goofy grins and a few papers. He surveyed the empty room with the exception of the three students under his care. He tried to remain as professional looking as possible, even for him, but deep down he jus wanted to hug her so tightly. His first view involved the Hyuuga in front of him giving him a nasty look. He just smiled and shrugged it off. The next involved the girly looking blond who was immediately asking him a question a minute.

"yo whats up are you are teacher whats with the funny tail are you going to eat us do you sleep during the entire winter is what you have contagious is did you ever eat a human blah blah blah…"

Ryun just looked at him processing all of his questions while trying to figure out if this kid breaths. "nothing much yes born with it no no no and only the annoying talkative ones" he grinned answering all the questions truthfully, except the last one of course, but Komaru didn't need to know. The kid gave him a somewhat terrified look as he slowly backed away and decided to just sit down and listen for once. Ryun walked into the classroom and sat on the desk Indian style. He looked out at his new team somewhat skeptical. He knew that Neka would do fine but wasn't all too sure about the other two.

Ryun looked out at his team and started to speak. "My name is Ryun Hachuu and…"

"lizard!!!!" Komaru blurted out laughing. Ryun gave him a look and continued to speak. Komaru shut up.

"now that that's out of the way…I will be your squad leader….after you pass a traditional test of course. Before I discuss that, I would like you all to introduce yourselves. Your names and a little about yourselves will do" he smiled to the team as he sat lazily at the teachers desk. The Hyuuga was the first to speak up.

"My name is Sekal Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan. I was one of the first children born of the fused clan." Soon after the reign of the 6th Hokage, he convinced the main family to end the childish practice of the caged bird seal and combine the two into one. The main and branched families became the fused clan.

Komaru spoke up as he jumped up happily "Komaru Zentain, light manipulation and romance specialist" he grinned at Neka. She looked at him and rolled her eyes at him. He sighed as Ryun watched and laughed. He looked at him and then at Neka. "you roll your eyes now but in the end your heart will be mine!"

She stood up to properly introduce herself. "My name is Neka Kishimanato, blade specialist." she looked at Ryun and blushed slightly as he gave her a friendly smile. "I am an animal cross like our sensei, im am a cat!" she smiled cheerfully. Ryun got up and started to speak to his new team. "Ok everyone meet me at training ground 5 tomorrow at 1000 hours. Don't eat anything, cause the test is likely going to make you all sick to your stomachs and I expect you to be on time. Any one of you are late… you fail. Simple as that." he got up and walked out leaving the students to get to know one another a bit better.

"Ryun-sensei! !" Neka ran up to him as he was exiting the building. He turned around and smiled.

"Yes Neka?" she stood there and was blushing slightly.

"umm can we go get something to eat?" He looked at her and gave her a sad smile.

"Sorry, I got paperwork to finish to get you all registered as my team…if you pass though." He tosses her a couple coins. "go get something to eat and relax, tomorrow will be a big day for you ya know." He grinned "just cause im your friend doesn't mean im taking it easy on ya! " she smiled back and ran off to get some food. He felt sad on the inside though…he really did want to go, but if he didn't finish, they couldn't become his students. He ran back to finish the paperwork quickly so he could get some sleep.

Neka went to pick up some food from the grocery and went back to her house. She walked in and set the bag on her small table. Her parents were not home like usual, running their business took full dedication, so Neka never really seen them unless she was up early. Her house was a small one story with two bedrooms. She took out a piece of fruit and nibbled on it, sharpening her katana as her tail held up the apple. She looked in the reflection of her blade as she removed the metal shavings. "Ryun…" she whispered as she looked at herself. She smiled thinking about him and her being able to spend missions together, getting the bad guys and him there to protect her with his strong arms. She blushed as she thought about this, wondering if Ryun would ever see her as more than her student.

Ryun Finished his paperwork and went back to his small dingy one room apartment. He walked in and took a steak out of the cooler. He nibbled on it raw as he looked around at the random things lying everywhere in this poorly lit apartment. He finished the steak and laid down on the bed. He was a bit scared…he really liked Neka, but what if he was unable to protect her. He shrugged off the thought. "I will be strong for her!" he told himself. "For all of them, I will protect them…if they pass." he knew he couldn't let them succeed, but he hoped that they would all be capable. He fell asleep and decided to not worry about it. They are all capable they will do it!

The night came and went as the three students arrived to the training ground, it was a nice field with a few trees and a small pond in the center. The sun was shining brightly as birds flew in the sky. Neka, Komaru, and Sekal relaxed on the ground waiting for there late sensei, stomachs growling as an hour went by. Ryun casually walked onto the field, getting evil glares from his students. He chuckled at them remembering as his sensei did the exact same thing to him. Wishing she was around to ask for advice, her current mission has her out of the village for quite some time. He chuckled as he got angry at her and called her an evil bitch. She punched him and sent him through a few trees, last time he was disrespectful towards his sensei.

"Yo teach, what the hell man your freaking late!" Komaru jumped up and started to yell.

"Sorry about that, I forgot to set my alarm clock" Ryun lied. "anyways im here so the test shall begin!" He took out two small bells…


	5. Chapter 5

Well no reviews so far, but hopefully I would have gotten one by the time I finish this chapter. Just tell me what I need to do to improve please, it will definitely help me. Thank you all and I hope you are enjoying my little story.

"Ok lets begin!" Ryun smiled as he took out two shiny silver bells. "to pass and become my student you need to take a bell" Komaru looked at him with a kind of pissed off face.

" yo dude your counting is way off, there are three of us here and you only have two bells."

"no my counting is correct! The one that doesn't get a bell goes back to the academy!" the group gasped as Ryun seen the look of panic on their faces. He calmly attached the bells to the side of his belt and got into a relaxed position, watching as they started getting all panicky!

"I for one will not go back to that immature hellhole" Sekal spoke up.

"Yes you are im going to take both bells and give one to my darling Neka." Komaru spoke afterwards giving a cheesy glance at her. She sighed and thwapped him on the back of the head.

"You both are so clueless. Ryun-sensei is my friend, has been for quite some time. Neither of you could take him, you'd be down in a minute." She looked at them. "We need to work tog…" before she finished Komaru charged at Ryun and attempted to punch him. *ryun easily caught the punch and threw the young ninja straight into the top of a tree.

"ya know I didn't say I was ready yet." Ryun grinned as he got into a standing position. "you can use whatever techniques and weapons you have. If ya don't attack me like you want me dead, you'll end up like him" points to Komaru as he climbed out of the tree, pride hurt. Ryun looked at the group. "…begin!" Sekal was the first to make her move, running towards Ryun with great speed, his byakugan activated and in the Hyuuga gentle fist position. Attacking me with his palms open and a raged look in his eyes. He stood there and dodged the attacks easily. Noting the angry look in his eyes as he looked at me, he probably seen what I hid within. All Hyuugas are like that, they get angry, angry at how much of a monster Ryun really is. His attacks became clouded with rage as he stopped trying to get a bell. Ryun quickly grabbed his hands and leapt behind Sekal, pushing and pinning him to the ground. I whispered to him.

"Quit treating me like an animal, im trying to help you, and seeing you note me for what I am instead of who I am, it will be your downfall in any fight. Never see the enemy as anyone below you or above you." He got off of him and threw him into the same tree as the one he did with Komaru. "What, no one else wants to try and get a bell?" He smirked as he stood in a more relaxed position.

"Komaru, I don't like you, but we really need to do this together, lets attack from …" again she was interrupted as the blond turned around and held her hand.

"No my sweet lady, I would never put you in harms way. I, Komaru Zentain, shall single handedly get both bells so you won't have to lift your pretty fingers" Ryun watched and sighed as Neka looked like she was getting ready to kill him, but before she could hit him he ran at me, doing hand signs as he formed a ball of light in his hand, the light exploded, blinding Ryun. A clone of Komaru extended from the shadow of Ryun, reaching for the bells as the real Komaru went from the front. The clone exploded soon after as Ryuns tail whacked it away, then jumping over Komaru and lightly pushing him to the ground. Ryun looked at his watch.

"Hmm….we have been at this for a while….and no one has even made it close. If someone doesn't get a bell in the next ten minutes…you all fail!" Sekal, finally getting out from the tree, landed next to Neka as Komaru ran over there.

"He's too good, there is nothing we can do, I don't wanna go back to the academy!" Komaru started to whine. Neka slapped him as he stopped and looked at her. Sekal looked at her as well, seeing her angry and finally she had their attention. " Ok you both want the bells, you can have them, just listen to me please." She pulled them into a huddle, Ryun watching and smiling at what was going on. They finished and all started to run at him, but before they could do anything Ryun held up his hand and smiled.

"You Pass!" he said as the team stopped dead in their tracks. They blinked for a few seconds. "The whole point of being in a squad is that you need to work together to make each other better, what one can't do is possible for three." He looked at Komaru and Sekal. "If ya two would have listened to neka in the first place, I wouldn't have had to humiliate you as much, though I must say it was fun" He grinned a toothy grin at the men. "Well anyways, welcome to team 5!" I'll expect to see you here tomorrow morning for training, don't be late, or I will come and drag you here.

As the guys walked away, Neka walked up to Ryun and smiled at him.

"Good job today Neka, im proud to have you as my student!" he smiled at her, as she blushed looking at the ground.

"Ryun-sensei, thank you for allowing us to join ya, I won't let you down!" she looked at him happily. As she turned and walked away she heard him speak.

"Neka?" she turned around, seeing him smiling with an ever so slight blush. "How bout we go get something to eat to make up for yesterday." She grinned at him.

"you may be my sensei, but your still as cheesy as ever" she laughed as his blush grew larger than before. " come on ya lizard lets go" She grabbed his hand as she dragged him back to the city. Ryun smiled and told himself, there is no one he would rather be dragged by"


End file.
